


Broken Promise

by flinthasfeels



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/No Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, This weeks episode hurt ow, takes place during episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinthasfeels/pseuds/flinthasfeels
Summary: Langa’s perspective during the last few minutes of Episode Seven.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Broken Promise

Langa only stood idle as Reki yelled through the rain. 

He didn’t know if the water on his cheeks were droplets of rain or if it was because he’s crying. Either way, his heart ached of confusion.

He noticed the discoloration on Reki’s knees and the poorly bandaged wounds on his arms, blood stained through them.

The sight of blood made him wince internally, he could only wonder what types of hardships the other was causing to himself when he wasn’t looking, but he winced even more to the reaction Reki displayed when he dared to put his promise on the line. 

Skateboarding with Adam was such a controversial topic between he and Reki, and it didn’t seem to create tension between them until recently. 

“You and I aren’t...” Reki muttered, hesitant with his words as he brushed past Langa. “You and I aren’t a good match anymore.” 

“Reki...”

  
Langa lightly shook his head, droplets of water flinging off the strands of his hair. The rain pattered harder, and his clothes dampened even more, weighing him down. Nothing could beat the weight on his chest, though. It was some sort of newfound guilt he felt diffuse throughout him as he watched Reki disappear in the rain.

Reki’s shoulders were slouched over and his skateboard dragged beside him.

Langa could only watch helplessly, now being hit with the sudden occurrence that  _ he  _ was why Reki felt this way.

His friend completely faltered away.

He wondered how he would ever come back from this.


End file.
